Lost Love
by SilverFox69
Summary: He never thought his lover would betray him. Guess he was wrong. This is a story of a broken man, a broken man trying to find love again. AU Naruto x Harem
1. Chapter 1

_**SilverFox69: I never ever tried to write a angsty story, so this is going to be a first for me. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sekirei because if i did Naruto would be transported to the Sekirei world and get a harem of Sekirei's.**_

_****_**Summary: ****_I never thought my lover would betray me. Guess i was wrong. This is a story of a broken man, a broken man who is trying to find love again. AU Naruto x Harem_**

**_X-X_**

**_"It was my fault, he was my everything"_**

**_"Yet, i betrayed him"_**

**_"I broke his heart, for a man i never loved"_**

**_"This is the story about how i lost the man i love ... to my personal enemy and former teammate"_**

**_X-X_**

Uzumaki Naruto could be called many things some people call him,"The Most Unpredictable Sekirei." Others called him,"Sekirei No.00", and he was all of those names. Uzumaki Naruto can also be called the most beautiful man in the world, his bright, cerulean eyes that expresses all of his emotions. His bright blonde hair that is spiky, soft as silk, and wild, his two blonde bangs go from his forehead to a little below his angular jaw. (Minato's Hair)

Naruto has three whisker-like marks on each cheek, most women want to touch them and see if he purrs. Naruto has a lean, yet slighty muscled body, that usually makes the women especially older women go crazy over him. He had girls flocking his way, he had awesome abilities, and he had money. (MBI Card has unlimited money)

Yet, he felt broken after what happened with his first love. He felt betrayed, but most of all he felt rage, betrayal, and heartbroken.

_**X-X-Flashback-X-X**_

Uzumaki Naruto was walking down the streets of Shinto Teito humming a happy song.

He was going to go and talk to his lover, Miya, and he was going to propose to her. Naruto abruptly stopped and mumbled to himself while scratching his whiskered cheek,"Why do i feel like something bad is going to happen?"

Naruto shrugged it off thinking it was stupid. He started walking again and when he turned around the corner right next to Maison Izumo, he felt his heart shattering.

Naruto saw Miya getting kissed by none other than Takehito Asama, his best friend. Naruto was wide-eyed and tears started forming on the corner of his cerulean eyes.

Naruto started taking steps back and he started running towards Maison Izumo. He abruptly stopped in front of Maison Izumo and he reached into his back pocket and grabbed his small notebook and wrote as quickly as he could.

He wrote:

_Dear Miya,_

_I saw what happened between you and Mr. Asama and i'm sorry that i wasn't a good lover. I hereby wish you and Mr. Asama a great future together._

_P.S; Please don't contact me No.01, Miya_

_Sincerely, your former lover and stranger,_

_Uzumaki Naruto _

When Naruto finished writing, he clumsily took ripped out the paper from his notebook and placed it on the floor. Naruto looked down at the letter, and he noticed tear stains, but he just shrugge d his broad shoulders and placed it in front of Maison Izumo's entrance.

Naruto bent down and placed the ring box on top of the letter and he started walking towards the exit. When he stepped out to the quiet street, he looked behind his right shoulder and a ghost of a smile formed on his face and he though,"Goodbye Maison Izumo, i hope you take care of Matsu, Kazehana, Kagari, Uzume, Chiho (Naruto saved Chiho so Uzume didn't have to be blackmailed and killed, just thought you should know), ... and Miya."

Naruto started walking towards the MBI building, but he felt Miya's presence so he quickly, yet as silent as a ninja he went to a dark alley way that's nearby Maison Izumo. And he activated his chakra (that is his ability as a Sekirei, duh) and he started running on the wall.

Unbeknownst to him, a certain perverted red-head was watching with longing eyes.

_**X-X-Flashback End-X-X**_

Naruto wiped his tears away and he set an emotionless gaze on his face. He entered the MBI building and he just walked past the secretary, not even acknowledging her.

He went to the elevator and when he entered, he saw a familiar face that he hadn't seen since The First Disciplinary Squad.

"K-Kara-chan"

**_SilverFox69: Yes, this is Naruto x Karasuba x Matsu, but i can add a few more people, sans Miya. And i wrote this because my stupid ex-girlfriend just called me and said some bullshit about wanting me back. Yeah, right! _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**SilverFox69: I'm sincerely sorry for making all of you wait. So punish me! Spank me! Do whatever you please to me!**_

_**...**_

_**On second though, don't do anything to me.**_

_**So, people want me to add Akitsu and Kazehana and for good reasons, hell yeah! They are fucking ho- i mean they would be good for Naruto.**_

_**I'll contemplate who will be in the harem, and they need to be for good reasons.**_

_**Also, there will be one genderbended person, and i will says this Minaka isn't the father to Minato or Yukari. The father will be a non-important person that died.**_

_**So without further ado.**_

_**On to the show.. err, fanfiction! **_

**X-X **

Miya was torn.

Her emotions were everywhere.

She was slightly happy, only slightly.

She felt like a traitor to her most precious treasure, his heart.

But, she can get it back.. well she knows she will make him and his heart eternally hers.

Oh how wrong she was.

**X-X **

"K-Kara-chan"

Karasuba is a tall woman since she is 174 cm, she has a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, over the shoulders wearing a grey haori with the Sekirei crest printed on it. She has long light grey hair tied in a pony tail and grey narrow eyes. She is usually seen with bags under her eyes giving her an exhausted look.

Karasuba's usual fake, bloodthirsty grin faded away from her lips. It was replaced with a genuine smile.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" Same old Karasuba, she's always to the point, no hello or how are you doing? But, he can't say anything can he? No, because he is exactly the same way. Maybe that's the reason he made her his student in kenjutsu.

Normally most Ashikabi's and Sekirei's think that Karasuba attained her skill because she was a Sekirei, no they're wrong. She attained her skill because she was Naruto's student in the sword's arts.

"No hi to your master? That hurts Kara-chan." Naruto said in a mock hurt voice."Who said you were my master?" Karasuba asked in an amused tone.

Karasuba giggled at _her _Naruto's behavi- wait, who said Naruto was hers. She deeply wished he was, but he was No.01's lover. Karasuba grit her teeth and growled at the thought of Miya taking Naruto's virginity. She will not let that happen! She will be the one honored to do that! She will not let Miya take more things from her, especially Naruto!

"Ne, Kara-chan why are you growling?" Naruto said in an innocent voice, and with his head tilted slightly, looking like a confused fox. (Naruto may be the oldest Sekirei, hell even older than Miya, but he's still as innocent as a baby to the oposite gender)

Karasuba shook her head to clear her thoughts ,"Just thinking about No.01." Naruto's vibrant eyes quickly turned lifeless, and his small smile vanished."Miya-san?" Karasuba graciously lifted her right grey eyebrow as she heard him say san."Naruto why did yo-."

***Ding Ding Ding* **

Karasuba was abruptly cut off by the elevator.

Karasuba growled, her hand on the hilt of her nodaichi as she planned on several ways of how to kill whoever appears on the other side. Her vision cleared when she saw that the elevator opened to the floor of her room. She sighed, she wished to spend more time talking to her mentor.

"Bye, Naruto-kun this is where our conversation end but" Karasuba lifted a finger and pointed to his nose,"You will tell me why you're here later, now won't you?" Karasuba flicked his nose and playfully winked at him. She walked out of the elevator, swaying her hips from side to side, not that Naruto noticed.

Naruto set an emotionless mask on himself again and absently played with his blonde locks as he waited for the elevator to descend on the top floor.

A few minutes later.

***Ding Ding Ding* **

Naruto patiently waits for the elevator door to open.

Naruto's vision quickly sees a large office with two women, one with a clipboard and a cigarette hanging from her mouth and the other one with glasses and a psychotic grin on her face. The psychotic woman's eyes looked at him, eyeing him like a lioness hunting it's prey.

Naruto felt naked around the bespectacled woman, but he knows who she is, hell, who doesn't it? Her name is known everywhere, here name is ... Minaka Hiroto.

_**SilverFox69: Yes, i know Karasuba is OOC. I hate how most fanfiction writes her as a psycho, i wanted to change that, but it's also because Naruto is her mentor and taught her everything she knows. I'm sincerely sorry if this doesn't satisfy you, i have too much fucking homework, but i'll try to make the chapters longer. Minaka might be in the harem, because if she is it might change the Sekrei's fates. She needs someone to love too.**_

_**-SilverFox69 **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**SilverFox69: Hey everyone, miss me!**_

**_..._**

**_Probably not, anyways i might not be updating for a while because my English teacher is giving us so many fucking tests!_**

**_Why!? Why!? It hurts my brain, i feel my brain becoming even more smaller that it already is! Teachers are so evil! *choked sob*_**

**_Yeah, that explained everything._**

**_Onto to the fanfiction adventure!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei nor Naruto because with all the money my sister 'borrows' from me, i'm broke. She takes the allowance that i worked hard for! (I earn it by chores!)_**

**_X- Future Events -X_**

* * *

"I will get you back"

"She did what to you!?"

"I'm going to kill her!"

"I will become your Ashikabi"

"I still love you sensei"

"I didn't know your body was so... well sculpted"

"Why not just kiss me and get it over with?"

"Will you wash my back?"

"Ku loves both of her nii-chans!"

"You and Chiho are my world"

"Stop calling me baa-chan, your older than me!"

_**X-X**_

* * *

Naruto gulped as he suddenly felt his throat become dry, he grit his teeth and set his lips in a straight line," I No.0, wish to rejoin the Disciplinary Squad."

There was a short silence, suddenly they heard laughter in the air," Yo.. ahh.. wan.. to join... oh god my ribs... the Disciplinary Squad," Minaka was rolling around the floor while tears rolled down her eyes, Takami tiredly sighed as she puffed out a smoke.

Naruto's eyes twitched as he saw Minaka laughing at his declaration," Oh god.. that was hilarious," Minaka gasped for air," I'm serious, i wish to rejoin the Disciplinary Squad."

Minaka suddenly got an evil twinkle in her eyes, unknown to both Takami and Naruto because of her glasses," I will grant you your wish... but there will be an Ashikabi assigned for the Disciplinary Squad."

Naruto was wide-eyed as he tried to absorb the information, this was different from the first generation Disciplinary Squad. Naruto remembered a piece of information about the third generation Disciplinary Squad," But, the Disciplinary Squad is mostly made of females?"

Minaka grinned a cruel smile, Takami frowned as if she knew what Minaka wanted. Minaka slowly brought her pale fingers toward her glasses, she slowly took off her glasses. Naruto gulped as he saw her pale fingers slowly bring them off her small, pale nose.

Light blue eyes came into view, even lighter than Naruto's beautiful eyes. Naruto inwardly gasped as he saw those eyes stare into his.

Blue met blue.

"I will become your Ashikabi," Minaka said with a sincere, yet determined smile," B-But i haven't reacted to you," suddenly Minaka smiled a cruel smile," Then i guess i have to force you to become my Sekirei."

Takami threw the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it, she shook her head, whilst frowning. She quickly walked out of the office, not wanting to hear the argument that would surely give her a headache.

Naruto slowly got an expression that he hasn't had in a long time, fear. He stared at Minaka in fear as she slowly got up from her desk and walked towards him. Naruto slowly walked backwards as he felt like shaking in his knees.

Naruto's back hit the door, his shivering hand quickly tried to find a doorknob. He couldn't find it, and Minaka was getting too close to him.

He momentarily forgot that he has to use an MBI card to open the door.

He didn't know why but he felt himself suddenly being clouded by lust, his cheeks were on fire, and his heart started to beat like a drum. He was heavily breathing as Minaka's lips were only an inch from his, he slowly started leaning in towards the kiss.

The door slid open Naruto felt his back touch the cold floor, his heart felt like it was going to explode. He heard a 'tsk' noise come from Minaka's mouth. Why did he act like that? Is he somehow reacting to her? No, no it's not possible.

He heard someone growl, he blinked and brought his eyes upwards. His vision saw Karasuba's frowning face," What were you doing?" Karasuba ask- no, demanded," We were just having a friendly talk, right Mina-chan."

Minaka, who returned to her desk, swiftly grabbed her glasses and gently put them on her nose. She grinned in her usual manner and said," Well of course, i was about to become his Ashikabi.' Minaka said in a sheer light courage or stupidity, and we all know she is not stupid.

"Like hell you are!" Karasuba growled out, she suddenly felt like killing the CEO of MBI." Well it's not my fault, he said he wished to rejoin the Disciplinary Squad, i just merely granted his wishes." Karasuba was left with a shocked look on her face, she quickly put on the calm expression she usually has.

"Hm, ne, why do you want to rejoin the Disciplinary Squad, shouldn't you be avoiding us because Miya told you to?" Karasuba asked with gritted teeth as she mentioned Miya.

Naruto briefly showed a pained expression, but he answered her," Me and Miya-san are currently having complications, so we are staying away from each other."

'There's that 'san' again, No.01 just what did you do?'

Minaka frowned as she saw him briefly show a pained expression, she inwardly growled as he mentioned Miya. Minaka and Miya never really did get along, since they were both trying to win Naruto's affections. After she heard about Miya and Naruto's relationship, she hated the woman even more. But, right now seeing him in pain hurt her, she didn't want _her_ futureSekirei to be in pain, she quickly tried to change the topic." We will deal with the Ashikabi for Naruto later, for now you should meet your new teammates."

**_X- In a certain pervert's lair -X_**

Unknown to them, Matsu was watching through a hidden camera that was implanted in the office, she saw the pained expression Naruto showed and she could hear the pain in his voice. She was going to find out just what Miya did, she wanted Naruto to be happy, he deserved it after all he sacrificed for his brothers and sisters. (The Sekirei are his brothers and sisters, so technically this kinda like incest.)

**_X- Back with Naruto -X_**

Minaka walked towards a private cabinet that was in the corner, she brought out a key from her pocket, the key had the Sekirei Crest printed on it. She put in the key in the lock and turned it.

***click* **

She grabbed a clean grey, neatly folded haori with the Sekirei Crest printed on it, she walked towards Naruto, but Naruto backed away. She inwardly sighed as she saw this, instead she gave the haori to Karasuba," Give the haori to Naruto, and show him how the new Disciplinary Squad works." If Minaka ordered Karasuba to do anything, she wouldn't, but since it's for Naruto she will make an exception.

Karasuba gently handed the folded haori into Naruto's waiting hands, he unfolded the haori and set it on his broad shoulders.

"Karasuba will give you the entire uniform once you enter your quarter." Naruto nodded and Karasuba grinned, she wasn't going to tell him where he was sleeping, yet.

_**X- In the Halls of MBI -X**_

Naruto and Karasuba quickly walked past the scurrying scientists that were running around, Naruto asked a question he's been wanting to ask," Where am i going to be sleeping?"

Karasuba grinned sultrily and bluntly told him," With me," Karasuba stated it as if it should be obvious," W-W-What?!" Naruto abruptly stopped," We don't have anymore rooms, why not just stay with me?" That was a complete lie and Karasuba knew it, there were a bunch of empty rooms in the MBI building," Oh, that makes sense." Naruto completely fell for an obvious lie, look at the size of the building!

Naruto and Karasuba started walking towards the elevator, but Naruto saw a familiar person," Tsunade-obaa-chan?"

* * *

**_SilverFox69: I have decided to add Minaka in the harem, don't ask me why, i'm too creative! I'm even thinking about having a Fem Mutsu. Though i'm contemplating on that. I'm sorry if there are mistakes, i don't have a beta so this is all raw, all raw! Oh i nearly forgot, who should be Naruto's Ashikabi. Also who do you think said what in the Future Events part._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**SilverFox69: It's almost my birthday! Well... its on November 21, so its a couple of days away.**_

_**...**_

_**I'll shut up, no one cares about my birthday. My mom forgets my birthday in favor of showing all her attention to my little sister. *sigh***_

_**As i wallow in self-pity, i shall give you another proud chapter of this... beautiful art piece, basically my fanfiction story.**_

_**Before i forget, Tsunade will be the only Naruto-verse character. But she won't have a big impact on the story nor will she have an important role. **_

_**Disclaimer: I**_** do**_** not own Sekirei nor Naruto because i'm a lazy ass fox. **_

**X-Flashback-X**

Naruto grinned, they finally dealt with the annoying army that wanted to destroy their precious island. While he was walking he didn't notice a figure following him.

"Ne, sensei," Naruto stopped in his tracks as he heard the familiar voice, he turned around and saw a mature woman with dark purple hair, and she had dark purple eyes. This woman was Kazehana, she wore the Disciplinary Squad uniform, she had her beautiful silky purple hair gracefully let down. Like Musubi, she has a well-developed body figure as well as being the most firm (Musubi being the second most firm).

Naruto grinned foxily at her, he didn't notice the pink that graced both of her cheeks as she took a deep breath and didn't hesitate to say.

"Sen- Naruto! I-I-I love you!" Naruto stopped grinning, he stared at her in shock. Naruto gulped as he felt the love and sincerity radiate from her words. His heart started beating heavily in his chest, he wanted to return her feelings. But, he was going to be faithful to Miya, he took a shaky breath.

"I-I'm sorry, Kazehana i-i'm faithful to Miya... i don't want to hurt her like that." Kazehana retorted," We can make it work! I'm fine with sharing you!"

"You might be fine with it but, would Miya agree?" Kazehana felt tears prickle her cheeks as she felt her heart was in her throat. Naruto turned around and with a heavy heart, he walked away, but he felt liquid fall out of his cerulean eyes.

'I hate you No.01, Miya!' Kazehana was angry, she knew that Miya was having an affair with Takehito, and she wanted to tell Naruto. But, she couldn't bear to see his pained and broken eyes. Miya didn't deserve someone like Naruto, he was an angelic and beautiful Sekirei! Naruto deserves someone better, someone... someone like her.

Kazehana was the only one in the Disciplinary Squad who knew of the affair, she spotted them giving each other chaste kisses. The reason why Miya wasn't winged is because she was the only one in MBI that wasn't adjusted. Which meant that she can't be winged.

No.01, Miya took the only good thing in her life away from her grasp. She decided that once they get to the MBI building... she's going to to quit the Disciplinary Squad, she was going to start traveling and enjoy all the different foods and sake.

She didn't know that when she goes back to Maison Izumo, she's gonna be one happy Sekirei once she finds out that Naruto found out about the affair.

**X-Flashback End-X **

Matsu stares at Miya in the eyes as she as she aske- no demanded," What did you do to Naruto!" Miya was shocked, Matsu rarely said Naruto's name without the affectionately given 'tan', and when she doesn't... she can tell Matsu, one of the most perverted Sekirei's in the game, is serious.

Matsu took off her glasses, light red eyes came into view, and glared, glared at the second strongest Sekirei. (Behind Naruto)

"Ufufufu, i have no need to tell you," Miya giggled into her sleeve as she pushed the hidden wall that Naruto made. (Yes, Naruto was the one that built Izumo Inn)

"Hey-!" Matsu was mad, beyond mad. She was rudely unanswered but worst off all the way _her _Naruto was pained even thinking or talking about Miya.

She was going to find out what Miya did, and when she does, she will make Miya pay!

**X-X**

"Tsunade-obaa-chan!"

Tsunade growled under her breath as she heard the 'old lady' part, the gaki was older that her! He has not right to call her old. She raised her fist as a tick mark appeared on her forehead, as she was about to punch him, she felt a strong hand grab her fist. Suddenly, she felt someone's hot breath near her ear, she shivered as the warm breath tickled her.

"That wouldn't be very nice, baa-chan." Naruto leaned back and slyly grinned at her, she couldn't help but blush under his intense gaze.

Karasuba watched the scene with amusement, but underneath that was jealousy. But, she grinned since she knew that Naruto was too innocent to know what he did to women, including her.

"Who is this woman, Naru-sensei?" Naruto blushed as he heard the affectionately given name," This is my adjuster, Tsunade Senju." Karasuba raised an eyebrow," This old hag?"

Tsunade had 3 tick marks appear on her forehead," I'm 21! So stop calling me baa-chan besides your both older than me!" Tsunade sighed, whilst rubbing her temple in frustration.

She shook her head.

"I have a feeling you were with Hiroto-san," Naruto shivered and looked down at the floor,' Minaka really is scary, why are all the women in my life scary? Even Ku-chan, and Chiho-chan are scary... but its the cute type of scary with them."

**X-With Minaka-X**

Minaka sneezed, her eyes fluttered open.

***BAM* **

She dramatically fell on the floor, she lifted her body up and drew circles with her index finger, she had dark clouds over her head while muttering things like ' No one loves me' and 'Men are evil.'

Takami saw this and sighed at the insane woman's actions,' Why am i the one stuck with her, where is Takehito?' Takami wondered, as they were usually stuck with the white-haired researcher. She shrugged and she tried to return to her peaceful nap.

**X-Back With Naruto-X**

Naruto took a shaky breath and emotionlessly told her," Nice meeting you again, see you later." As Karasuba and Naruto walked away. Tsunade thought to herself,' Wait, why is he here? Didn't Miya forbid him from entering the building?' Tsunade thought to herself, shrugged in the end and hurriedly walked away.

**X-Karasuba and Naruto's Quarters-X**

Naruto whistled as he passed the new room's,' Why didn't we have this when the first generation Disciplinary Squad were still together?' Once they entered their quarters Karasuba started to sharpen her nodaichi, (Naruto gave her his own hand made nodaichi) Naruto started looking at their new room.

There was a queen-sized bed with red sheets, that had sakura petals and red pillows, Naruto raised his right eyebrow at the sheets.

'Who knew Kara-chan had a girly side?' Naruto smiled and kept looking at the bed, there was a maroon curtain surrounding the bed. He saw the room was neatly kept, out of the corner of his eye he saw swords on a shelf in the corner. He walked into the bathroom, the bathroom was gigantic! There was a hot springs in the middle of the bathroom and there were showers at the side of the room.

He walked to Karasuba," Kara-chan, this place is awesome!" Karasuba smiled at him, suddenly she smiled sultrily," Did you know the room is soundproof?"

Naruto tilted his head cutely," What does that have to do with anything?" Karasuba stared disbelievingly at him, she face-palmed and sighed.

'Stupid sensei, your innocence is so cute, yet so frustrating.'

Her eyes widened when she saw him take off his orange muscle shirt, his tanned eight pack came into view. She was drooling as she saw small, almost un-noticeable multiple scars on his tanned skin, most people find scars disgusting but to Karasuba it just turned her on.

He took of his light jeans, black and red boxers came into view. Karasuba licked her lips as she saw his powerful and lean legs,' He has such strong legs... i wonder how rough he would be?'

Karasuba rubbed her thighs together as she thought of this, Naruto grabbed his clothes and folded them. He went to an empty table and placed his clothes on the table. He walked over to the bed and laid down on it, he looked at Karasuba and raised an eyebrow when he saw drool coming out of the corner of her mouth.

"Kara-chan aren't you going to sleep with me?"

The Sekirei in question wiped the drool off her mouth, she took off her haori and her uniform, so she was only clad in only sexy black lingerie, her undergarments barely hid her 'flower.' Her scantily bra was doing a bad job of hiding her erect nipples.

Naruto blushed as he saw her state of dress, he gulped as she came closer and laid down. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Karasuba, he smelled her hair as cherry-scented shampoo entered his nostrils. (The reason why he doesn't smell blood is because she took a shower before)

Karasuba blushed as she felt his muscled chest, she sighed happily into his chest and she slowly succumbed to lustful dreams. Naruto slowly closed his eyes as he let one thought run through his head;

'I don't know why Miya forbid me from coming here, but its not as bad as i thought.'

Naruto didn't know how much he would doubt those words.

**X-X**

"Ku-chan wants onii-chan!'

Ku stared defiantly at Miya, while Miya calmly smiled towards the youngest Sekirei. If it was anyone else besides Musubi, Ku, Chiho, and Shiina, she would have killed them. (Because she thinks they want to take away _her man_)

Ku puffed out her cheeks as she cutely glared at Miya, who was still smiling towards Ku. She suddenly stopped glaring and her body started to shake as tears started pouring out of her eyes.

"WWWAAAHHH!" Tree roots started coming in through the windows, the other tenants walked in wondering what the commotion was all about. While Minato tried to calm Ku down, which he was failing miserably at. Uzume and Matsu were watching the scene in amusement. Chiho was hiding behind Uzume, Musubi was cheering, Kagari was working, and Kazehana hasn't been there since the first generation Disciplinary Squad.

The roots suddenly ripped each of their clothes off. Minato stopped trying to calm Ku down. He was blown back by a nosebleed, he had a perverted grin on his face. Ku stopped screaming as tears still streamed down her face. The roots left the hallway as everyone except Ku stared at Minato

**X-X**

_**SilverFox69: There we go, that wasn't as bad as i thought. Minato and Musubi came to Izumo Inn a couple of days before Naruto left, the reason why i didn't add them in the beginning is because he doesn't know them that well. I know i'm not the best writer ever, but i'm really trying my best. And with school projects coming so fast, it gets hard for me to update. Now, for the Ashikabi vote; **_

**Minaka = 5**

**Chiho = 1**

**Takami = 1 **

**_Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed, and i genuinely love every single one of you... even if i don't know you. You all must be kind for even reading, truly warms my heart too see how much people love this story. Oh and Yomi is in the harem, shit he saved her from that bitch Mikogami. Crap i forgot to add her in the beginning when Naruto was saying goodbye. How? After Musubi deactivated her he quickly went to Izumo Inn to heal her. What happened to Mikogami? Well lets just say he won't ever treat a Sekirei like they're toys EVER AGAIN. You see that emphasize, yeah well there ya go. Yomi is in the harem. Also, the reason why Naruto hasn't met Benitsubasa and Haihane is because this all happened in the evening, so that means with all the time it took. It was night time when they entered their room._**


End file.
